


Cleansed

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bottom Jensen, Character Death, Forced Marriage, Insanity, M/M, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Psychological Horror, Rape, Religious Fanaticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared just loves Jensen so much; and he hates to see his angel suffer so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleansed

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/98599.html?thread=37959975#t37959975

Jared loved Jensen; he cared for him, more than he had cared for anyone he has ever been in a relationship with. That wasn't enough. They had only been together for two weeks. Two delightfully beautiful weeks.

They were on their fourth date and Jared had purposed. He wanted Jensen in his life forever, but… his beloved said no. NO. Said that they were moving too fast for his taste and broke up with him. Because, they hadn’t even had sex yet.

Sex… outside the bonds of matrimony. How distasteful. He had thought that Jensen had more class than that. That he was a virgin, saving himself for the right husband… for him.

Wait, something is wrong with the overall picture. His beloved was an angel in human guise. Someone had to be forcing his hand; or worse, forcing themselves on him. Maybe that was why he had left Jared. A man probably raped him and left him feeling unclean and unworthy of his love.

Oh, his brave and beautiful angel was in pain… that wasn't right. He deserved to sit in heaven, dreaming of raising their children. He didn’t think his beloved was dirty or vile. He could cleanse him of the sin that had been forced upon him.

He picked up the phone and made a quick call to Father Gibbons; the man was always up for a quick wedding and a quick buck. It took only a few minutes to have everything arranged. He understood that Jensen wouldn’t be able to talk, that there was someone keeping an eye on him; and was out to get him, to end their relationship.

Love and jealousy are common emotions for a man of the cloth. His hands shook, as he got ready. He wore the suit he had worn on their first date. The day that he had fallen in love with his beloved's smile.

He grabbed his ATM card and rushed to the bank. He needed to pull out $500 and get to Jensen's house in 20 minutes. His groom to be would be surprised at his gift. Even with his rushing, Jared only arrived two minutes ahead of Father Gibbons.

Not even enough time to tell his shocked love the good news; so that he could get dressed in something more than boxer shorts. Well, there was no wedding photos scheduled and Jensen was so very easy on the eyes.

With one hand, Jared silenced Jensen, by placing his hand over his mouth; and with the other, he handed over the money.

"Right, short sweet and to the point. Jared, do you wish to marry this man?"

"More than anything," he whispered.

"Awesome and I already know of your situation Jensen. I now pronounce you husband and husband. Have a lovely wedding night," Father Gibbons said curtly; before turning on his heel and leaving in the same direction, in which he had arrived.

Jensen struggled to get away from Jared, obviously scared, probably still skittish from what the brute had done to him.

"Shhh, it's okay sweetheart. We're married now and I can cleanse you. My poor beloved, violated so roughly you didn't feel you deserved my love, but you do. You deserve my love; and to be cleansed," Jared whispered into his captive's ear, as he pulled down his husband's boxers.

He struggled to keep hold of Jensen as he pulled out his throbbing cock and the lube in his pocket. "Calm down, I don’t want to hurt you. You're so beautiful. I don't know who sullied you, but they will rot in hell for their sin. You didn't willingly commit the sin. You'll be saved," he told him as he tried to coat his cock before pushing into his husband for the first time. 

He moaned as he removed his hand from his husband's mouth, wanting to concentrate on feeling the man in front of him. Oh, it felt like heaven. However, his husband was still terrified, screaming and trying to get away from him. He carefully reached into his back pocket, still plowing into the tight heat that surrounded his cock.

"I forgive you Jensen. You know, that your rape wasn't your fault. He should have made you feel loved, special, and wanted. Should have married you first. It's okay now though. I'm cleansing away his sin, making you into a whole man again. I love you so much. You're so beautiful. Go to heaven in peace," Jared moaned as he spilled his seed deep into his beloved; and stabbed him repeatedly in the back. Releasing his husband from his mortal coil.

He had to cleanse him. To wipe away all the sin that had tainted him. He was his angel and he didn’t deserve to suffer so.

That was how he explained it to the police, the judge, the jury, the shrink, and to the reporters. He didn't understand why they thought he had done anything wrong. It was what Jensen had wanted; he just knew it. After all, his angel had been nothing like the ten swine Jared had cleansed before. No one had even asked about them.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the middle of the night. If you notice any spelling errors, please, feel free to let me know.


End file.
